Secrets of the Medjai Virtual Season Episode 9 - Trust and Truth
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Alex meets Fadil's girlfriend, and a fateful sequence of events is set into motion.
1. Chapter 1

Yanit was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door of her room.

'Yanit, are you awake?' Alex's voice followed the knocking. 'Are you decent? Can I come in?'

'Um... yes!' Yanit called back. 'To all three.'

The door was pushed open and Alex sidled into the room. Yanit pulled herself up into a sitting position, yawned and rubbed her bleary eyes. Alex smiled at her. As soon as she had finished yawning, Yanit smiled back at him.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'About ten o'clock,' said Alex.

'God, ten o'clock!' said Yanit. 'You must think me a terrible lazybones, Alex. My sleep pattern has been all over the place since... well, you know.'

'No one thinks you're a lazybones, Yanit,' Alex assured her. 'You don't just get over something like that overnight.'

'Still, I've really got to pull myself together,' said Yanit. 'I need to get back to teaching – that'll force me to get out of bed in the morning!'

'If you're sure you're ready, you'd better have a word with Ardeth about it,' said Alex.

'I _am_ sure,' said Yanit. 'I'll talk to him later today.'

'That was what I came to talk to you about, actually – your plans for today, I mean.'

'I didn't really have any, until just now.'

'That's good,' Alex grinned, 'because I was talking to Fadil at breakfast, and he said he wants us to go into Cairo with him today and meet Tara for lunch.'

'Cairo? Today?' said Yanit.

'Yeah,' said Alex. 'You know how the pair of them went to the cinema again last night? Apparently Tara was saying how keen she is for the four of us to meet up, so she suggested we should all have lunch together today.'

'I suppose it would do me good to get some fresh air and a change of scene,' said Yanit, 'and there are some bits and pieces of shopping that I really need to pick up. Okay, I'll come. I'd better just see if I can grab a slice of toast before we go.'

'There's no hurry,' said Alex. 'We're supposed to meet Tara at one o'clock, so we don't need to leave for a couple of hours.'

'Okay, great,' said Yanit. 'I'll just make myself decent and then head down to the refectory.'

'No problem,' said Alex, taking the hint. 'Consider me gone.'

Alex left the room. Yanit stared after him for a few moments with a somewhat wistful look on her face, then she adopted a decisive expression and dragged herself out of bed.

* * *

Alex, Yanit and Fadil were sitting at a table outside a café in the centre of Cairo. There was an empty seat waiting for the fourth member of their party. Alex glanced at his watch.

'It's almost five minutes to,' he announced. 'She'll probably turn up pretty soon.'

'In that case,' said Fadil, 'I must share with you both the secret about Tara that I have been keeping to myself for so long.'

'Does she have a third nipple or something?' said Alex, giggling slightly.

'I don't know, but I certainly wouldn't be any less in love with her if she did,' Fadil said primly. 'No, the interesting thing about Tara is that she's... well, to put it bluntly, she's a Medjai.'

Alex and Yanit exchanged a look.

'I thought you said you hadn't told her anything about the Order, Fadil,' said Yanit.

'I haven't – that's how I know she's telling the truth!' said Fadil. 'It all happened by complete accident. The first night that we went to the movies together, we took a few moments afterwards to... say goodnight to each other.'

'You mean to snog each other's faces off, right?' said Alex.

'Well... yes, as you say, Alex,' said Fadil. 'Anyway, she was kind of reaching up my sleeves and rubbing my shoulders while we were in the process of... saying goodnight, and then when we were finished, she happened to see my Medjai tattoo as she was extricating her hand from my sleeve.'

'And she knew what it was?' said Yanit.

'She certainly did know what it was, and she showed me hers!' Fadil said.

'Yes, get in there, Fadil!' Alex grinned.

'Alex, I think you're being very vulgar today,' said Fadil. 'There was no impropriety about the situation. The tattoo is on her right calf; I had never seen it before because she always wears long skirts or trousers.'

'So if she's a Medjai, how come she's never started her formal training?' said Yanit.

'Her mother wanted her to train as a Medjai warrior – that's why she arranged for the tattoo, when Tara was quite young – but her father was never very keen on the idea,' said Fadil. 'I don't know all the details, but apparently Tara's mother died a few years ago and she's been acting as a kind of housemaid and skivvy for her father ever since.'

'Well, we'll have to do something about that!' said Alex. 'If Tara's really a Medjai, she belongs at the Medjai Academy with us! We'll soon whip her into shape.'

'I must admit, I was hoping you'd say something like that, Alex,' said Fadil.

'Still, we mustn't rush into any decisions just yet,' said Yanit. 'Let's hear what Tara has to say for herself first. For a start, she might not _want_ to be trained as a Medjai warrior; maybe that was just her mother's vision for her.'

'Wow, you're right, Yanit,' said Alex. 'We mustn't barge in and make her feel pressured. Did she give you any idea about her own feelings on the subject, Fadil?'

'No,' said Fadil. 'She only told me what I just told you, and she has not spoken of the matter since that night.'

'Well, here comes our chance to find out all about Tara's feelings,' said Yanit, pointing along the street. 'Look – there she is.'

* * *

A little while later, Alex, Yanit and Fadil were finishing off their main courses whilst listening to Tara telling a joke.

'You'd think not,' Tara was saying, 'but usually they just leave her hanging on the railings.'

Alex, Yanit and Fadil all burst out laughing. Tara smiled.

'You always have a good one, Tara,' said Fadil.

'I know,' Tara grinned. 'And my jokes aren't too bad either!'

Fadil laughed again. Alex gave Yanit a questioning look; she nodded.

'So, Tara,' said Alex, 'about this Medjai thing.'

'What... what about it?' said Tara.

'Well, Fadil was telling us everything you told him about your Medjai heritage and stuff,' said Alex, 'and we were just wondering – and we're not trying to put you under pressure or rush you into any decisions, but we want you to know it's there as an option – if you'd maybe want to move in to the Medjai Academy and start your training?'

'And complete it in due course, obviously,' Yanit added with a smile.

'Oh, Alex,' Tara breathed, 'I'd _love_ to do my Medjai training! I promised my mother on her deathbed that I'd get around to it someday... and I _want_ to do it too, for myself. But my father's always been dead set against the idea, and I guess I've just fallen into the rut of being his good little housemaid over the past few years... and I needed someone like you to pull me out of it.'

'Sounds like you summed up Tara's situation for us perfectly, Fadil,' said Alex.

'Oh, well,' said Fadil, staring down at his empty plate and rubbing the back of his head, 'I just tell it how I see it.'

'You _do_ understand me perfectly, Fadil,' said Tara. 'That's why there's nothing I like more than spending time with you... and it's why I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Tara,' said Fadil, looking up and smiling at her.

'There's really nothing in the world that I want to do more than come back to the Medjai Academy with you... with all three of you, I mean,' said Tara, 'and get on with my training. My father won't like it, of course... and I doubt I'd ever have had the guts to stand up to him and try to instigate something like this myself... but now that you've made me such a wonderful offer, Alex, I have no intention of looking a gift horse in the mouth!'

'That's great,' Alex grinned at her. 'We have a whole bunch of new recruits arriving after Christmas, so you can start your training with them. But in the meantime, you're welcome to move in to the Academy just as soon as you want.'

'Well, there's no time like the present,' said Tara. 'How about the day after tomorrow?'

They all thought for a moment, then they burst out laughing again.

'It's just that I'll need a little time to pack,' said Tara, 'and to... say a few things to my father.'

'The day after tomorrow would be fine,' said Alex.

'These new recruits...' said Tara. 'They'll all be quite a few years younger than me, won't they?'

'Yes – they'll be eleven to thirteen,' said Yanit. 'Is that a problem, Tara?'

'No, not at all,' Tara said quickly. 'I was just curious, that's all. And will any of them be girls?'

'Yes, some of them are girls,' said Alex. 'It's about time we took on some female recruits, so I'm glad they're finally coming. We already have quite a lot of girls at our other two training centres, but Yanit is still the only one at the main Academy... and she's a teacher and mentor, not a trainee.'

'I'm glad I won't be the only girl in the class, even if they _are_ all younger than me,' said Tara. 'I must admit, I was very surprised when Fadil first introduced me to Yanit – my entire life, I've been under the distinct impression that the Medjai Order is strictly for men only.'

'Oh, it was, for many centuries,' said Fadil, 'but Alex soon changed that when he became Supreme Medjai. He's made so many excellent changes and everybody loves him.'

'Is that right?' said Tara, raising an eyebrow. 'Well, I can certainly see why... or rather, I have no doubt of the truth in your words, Fadil, after everything I've heard from the three of you.'

'Don't you believe him, Tara,' said Alex. 'I'm really nothing special.'

'Of course you are, Alex!' said Yanit.

'You are and you know you are, man!' said Fadil.

'Yes, well... Tara, maybe you'd like to come back to the Academy with us this afternoon, just for a look around?' Alex suggested.

'Oh yes, do come!' said Fadil. 'You can share my horse on the way back.'

'Thank you,' Tara beamed at them. 'I accept your kind and gracious offer. I'll come back with you for the tour this afternoon, then I'll tidy up my affairs at home tomorrow, and move in to the Academy first thing the next morning... if that's okay with you guys, of course.'

'It sounds like an excellent plan, Tara,' said Fadil.

'Of course,' Alex mused, 'the trouble with not having any female trainees is that we don't have a girls' dormitory at the moment... and obviously you can't bunk in with the boys.'

'I wouldn't mind that,' Tara shrugged.

'You wouldn't say that if you knew what it was really like,' Yanit told her. 'It's smellier and noisier and more unpleasant than any girl should ever have to put up with!'

'You really need a private room,' said Alex, 'but they're all full at the moment.'

'Maybe we could tell whoever last received a private room that he has to go back to a shared dorm for a while,' said Fadil. 'Like, until the other girls turn up and we can make a shared girls' dorm.'

'That hardly seems fair on the last person to get a private room,' Tara pointed out. 'I don't want to cause any trouble.'

'The solution seems obvious to me,' said Yanit. 'We can easily make a girls' dormitory by moving another bed into my room. You wouldn't mind sharing with me, Tara, would you?'

'Oh Yanit, how kind of you!' Tara gushed. 'That sounds absolutely brilliant – we can compare notes and stories about the two boys here!'

'That sounds like a definite plan, then,' said Fadil.

'Yes... yes, it's a good plan,' said Alex, apparently slightly distracted. 'Um... okay, who wants dessert? I know I do.'

'Me too,' said Yanit.

'And me,' said Fadil.

'I'm going to have the chocolate fudge cake and ice-cream,' said Tara. 'Why don't you all tell me what you want and I'll go up to the counter and place the order?'

'That's very kind of you, Tara,' said Fadil. 'I'll have what you're having.'

'Sure thing, babe,' said Tara. 'Alex?'

'Yes, I'll have the same,' said Alex. 'Thanks, Tara.'

'I'll just have three scoops of ice-cream in a bowl,' said Yanit.

'Which flavour?' said Tara.

'Oh, whatever's going,' Yanit shrugged.

'That's a really unhelpful answer, you know,' Tara laughed.

'Okay,' Yanit said with a smile, 'I'll have one strawberry, one chocolate and one vanilla, please. Does anyone mind if I go back to the shops for a few minutes, after our dessert? I need to pick up a couple of things from the chemist's.'

'I have a little shopping to do as well,' said Tara. 'I'll tag along.'

'I'll come with you, Tara,' said Fadil.

'Okay,' said Tara.

'I'll settle the bill here and then meet you guys back at the horses,' said Alex. 'I really don't like shopping. Oh, unless you want some company too, Yanit?'

'No, Alex,' said Yanit. 'Thank you, but I would rather be alone for this.'

'Okay, so that's the whole plan mapped out to the last detail,' said Tara. 'Dessert, shopping, back to the Medjai Academy for a tour, then I'll be off home to stand up to my father and pack my bags. Now, it was three chocolate fudge cakes with ice-cream, and one bowl of three-scoop chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream, right?'

They all smiled and nodded, and Tara made her way inside the café.

'So,' said Fadil, as soon as he was sure that Tara was out of earshot, 'what do you think of her, Alex?'

'I think she's lovely, Fadil,' said Alex. 'She's friendly, funny, kind, honest and open, and she's obviously really keen to get her Medjai training underway. You couldn't have done better for yourself, buddy.'

'Thanks,' Fadil grinned. 'That's exactly what I think too.'

'Yes, she's very nice,' said Yanit. 'I don't know... I must confess, I can't help wondering at times whether she's actually _too_ nice, if that's possible.'

'That's just the pressure of meeting new people,' said Fadil. 'She'll soon settle in and completely be herself once she's at the Academy.'

'You'd better hope so anyway, Yanit,' Alex grinned, 'if you're gonna be sharing your room with her.' 

'Oh, I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire,' said Yanit, 'once we're used to each other. We'll be doing each other's hair and borrowing each other's lipstick in no time, I'm quite certain.'

* * *

In the assembly hall, Ardeth was supervising the trainees in a staff combat session. He was clearly surprised to see Alex, Yanit, Fadil and Tara enter the chamber and approach him.

'What's going on over there?' said Iqbal, lowering his staff and staring across the cave.

'It looks like Ardeth is being introduced to a visitor,' said James, taking the chance to whack Iqbal across the chest before lowering his own staff.

'Ow!' Iqbal complained.

'You snooze, you lose, pal,' James grinned at Iqbal. 'Hey, Saf, is that your brother's new girlfriend?'

'Um... I guess it must be,' said Safin. 'Yes, they seem to be holding hands.'

'Ugh, sickening,' said James. 'I wonder why he's brought her to the Academy.'

'Fadil once mentioned something to me about her having Medjai blood,' said Safin. 'Maybe she's come to start her training.'

'I bet that's not the _main_ reason Fadil has brought her,' said Iqbal.

'Yeah,' James laughed. 'The only "training sessions" he'll want her to do will be in private, in his bedroom!'

'Come on, guys,' said Safin, 'I'm sure it's not like that.'

'Maybe we'll find out in a second,' said Iqbal. 'I think they're coming over here.'

'I want you to meet my little brother,' Fadil was saying to Tara as he led her across the cave. 'Here he is. Tara, this is Safin. Safin, this is Tara, my girlfriend.'

'Er... hi, Tara,' said Safin.

'Hi, Safin,' Tara beamed at him. 'Aren't you just the cutest little thing?'

James and Iqbal giggled behind their hands. Safin scowled. Tara held out her hand. Safin shook it.

'I just know we're going to be the best of friends,' said Tara.

'Yeah...' said Safin, looking into her eyes with an uncertain expression on his face. 'Yeah, I bet we will be.'

'So serious for one so young!' Tara laughed. 'Why don't you show me your staff technique, Saf? I might be able to pick up some tips for my own training.'

'Tara will be joining the intake of trainees in the new year,' Fadil explained.

'Oh...' said Safin, still giving Tara an odd look. 'Oh, right. Um... yes, I'll show you my staff technique. James, would you mind partnering me?'

'Not at all,' said James. 'Come at me, bro.'

Safin lunged at James and gave him a sound thrashing. James looked slightly annoyed, but he grinned and clapped Safin on the back when it was all over.

'Wonderful, Safin!' Tara said admiringly. 'I can see I have a lot to learn.'

'Come on, babe,' said Fadil. 'I think Alex is keen to continue with the tour. I'll see you later, Saf. We're still on for our soccer session at six, right?'

'Yeah, right,' said Safin. 'See you then, Fadil.'

Fadil and Tara went back to where Alex and Yanit were exchanging some obviously heated words with Ardeth. Safin stared after them, frowning slightly.

' _Wonderful, Safin,_ ' James wheedled in an accurate imitation of Tara's voice. 'Man, she is _so_ fake!'

'Do you think so?' said Safin, sounding very interested to hear James say this.

'Definitely,' said James.

'I thought she was a bit _much_ ,' said Iqbal. 'Still, I suppose it could just be because she's nervous about meeting a whole load of new people in a new environment.'

'Yes...' said Safin. 'Yes, that's probably it.'

'Okay, class,' Ardeth suddenly announced, 'I think that's enough for today. You are dismissed.'

'Great,' said James, as the noise level in the hall quickly started to rise. 'Let's hit the showers, shall we?'

'Okay,' said Iqbal. 'Are you coming, Saf?'

'Hmm?' said Safin, as he watched Ardeth follow Alex, Yanit, Fadil and Tara out of the chamber. 'Oh... yeah, good idea; I suddenly seem to have broken out in a cold sweat.'

'Let's see which one of us can take the most towel flicks to the balls without hollering,' James suggested.

'Hey, no fair!' said Iqbal. 'Safin always wins that game!'

'Maybe today's your lucky day, Iqbal,' James grinned.

'Yeah,' Iqbal grinned back at him, 'maybe it is.'

* * *

Alex, Yanit, Fadil and Tara emerged from the Academy's main entrance, into the encroaching dusk.

'I've had a wonderful afternoon, guys,' Tara beamed at them. 'Thank you so much, all three of you... for everything.'

'No problem, Tara,' said Alex. 'We're glad to have you on board.'

'I'll be back shortly after dawn the day after tomorrow, if that's okay,' said Tara. 'The journey from my home should take about an hour.'

'I'll be here to greet you an hour after sunrise,' said Fadil. 'May I escort you home now? I could help you break the news to your father.'

'No,' Tara answered quickly. 'Thank you, Fadil, but it's better if I talk to him alone.'

'Very well,' said Fadil, 'but at least take one of the Medjai horses with you. It will know its way back here the day after tomorrow, and you can bring as much luggage as the creature can carry!'

'Okay,' said Tara, 'I'll take you up on that kind offer. Thanks, Fadil.'

'I'll show you to the stables,' said Fadil.

'Sure thing,' said Tara. 'Bye for now, Alex and Yanit. I look forward to seeing you both the day after tomorrow.'

'We're looking forward to it too, Tara,' Alex assured her.

'Ever so much,' Yanit added.

Tara gave them both a final winning smile before Fadil led her away. Alex fixed Yanit with a wry look.

'You're still not crazy about her, are you?' he said.

'I think she's lovely, just as you do,' Yanit assured him. 'I just find that I'm not completely acclimated to her yet... but when I am, we shall be best gal-pals forever.'

'So you're definitely not gonna mind sharing your bedroom with her?'

'Well... to put it bluntly, Alex, I don't have a lot of choice, do I? Fadil so wants her to come and live here, and like you said, she can't share with the boys.'

'Maybe... maybe you _do_ have a choice, Yanit,' said Alex. 'Maybe Tara _can_ have a private room... _your_ private room... if you'd consider moving in somewhere else.'

'Like where?' said Yanit.

'Well, maybe this is a totally crazy idea,' said Alex, 'but I've been mulling it over since lunchtime and I know I'm just gonna burst if I don't at least suggest it to you.'

'Go ahead, then,' said Yanit.

'Yanit,' said Alex, 'would you like to... I mean, would you care to... or rather, what I mean to say is, would you maybe consider... and I'll understand if you don't want to, but...'

'Just go ahead and ask me, Alex.'

'Do you want to move in with me? I have loads of room – it wouldn't make sense your sharing that single room with Tara when you could be sharing a massive suite with me.'

'Is that the only reason you're suggesting this?' Yanit asked, somewhat coyly. 'Spacial good sense?'

'No, that's not the only reason,' Alex said firmly. 'Yanit, I love you and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives... so I figure, why shouldn't we start now? Oh, not that I'm expecting you to... well, to jump into bed with me right away, if you get what I mean. I'll sleep in the breakout area for as long as you want, and you can have the bed. The couch really is extremely comfortable. I'd just love to have you near me, Yanit; it would make me so happy to think of that huge room as ours instead of mine. So, what do you say?'

Yanit smiled, and reached out to stroke Alex's cheek. He smiled back at her, and cupped his hand over hers.

'Alex, it's a sweet and lovely offer,' said Yanit, 'but to be honest with you, I'm not so sure it's the best idea for us to start cohabiting just now. Ardeth -'

'It's none of Ardeth's business and he won't dare to say a thing about it!' Alex cut in.

'Taking Ardeth out of the equation, then,' Yanit said with a smile, 'I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready to take such a step. It's so gallant of you to offer to sleep on the couch, but do you really think you can... control yourself? With me so near and so scantily clad in my night attire, I mean.'

'I can definitely control myself, Yanit,' Alex said firmly. 'I'd never do anything to disrespect your feelings; I hope you know that.'

'I _do_ know that, Alex,' said Yanit. 'Of course I do. But to be honest with you, I'm far from sure that I could control _my_ self in that situation. I know you like to sleep with your top off, and every time I see your naked torso... ooh, all kinds of stuff happens to me!'

'I'll wear my Medjai issue pyjamas!' said Alex. 'I'd do anything if it meant you'd move in with me, Yanit.'

'Let me sleep on it, okay?' said Yanit. 'I'm absolutely thrilled that you've asked me this and I think it's a wonderful idea in many ways, but... well, as I say, I need tonight to mull it over.'

Alex nodded and said, 'Whatever you need, Yanit.'


	2. Chapter 2

Fadil had just finished setting up the goal-nets when Safin entered the assembly hall. Fadil noticed that Safin appeared to be in some discomfort, as he was bending forward a little at the waist and wincing slightly as he took each step.

'Are you all right, Saf?' said Fadil.

'I'll be okay in a minute, Fadil,' said Safin. 'I was playing a silly game with James and Iqbal and I'm still feeling the effects slightly.'

'I hope it's not a dangerous game.'

'No, it's perfectly safe.'

'Did you win?'

Yes, I did,' Safin grinned. 'I always win that one. So, are we going to run through these new plays or what?'

'Yes, we _are_ going to run through them,' said Fadil. 'We take our duties as official Medjai soccer coaches very seriously, don't we?'

'We certainly do,' said Safin.

'Although, while we're on the subject of duties, I just want to say something to you, Saf,' said Fadil. 'Or to remind and reassure you of something, perhaps.'

'Oh yes?' said Safin.

'Yes,' said Fadil. 'I want to reassure you that the duty I take most seriously of all is being your big brother. You are the most important person in the world to me, Safin, and nothing can ever change that. I love you more than I can express in words, and I hope you know it.'

'I feel the same way about you, Fadil,' Safin said with a smile, 'but I can't help wondering what's brought this on all of a sudden. Is it Tara?'

'You... you are much sharper than you used to be, Saf.'

'I'm growing up, Fadil... in several interesting and potentially exciting ways.'

'Don't remind me,' Fadil laughed, gathering his brother into a hug. 'It makes me feel so old, seeing my little brother no longer quite so little. Saf, I hope you realise that Tara is never going to usurp your place as my number-one priority. I love Tara and I want us to be a couple, but that absolutely does not mean that I am going to start neglecting you, or valuing our relationship any less than I always have.'

'I never thought you'd do that, Fadil,' said Safin.

'Good,' said Fadil. 'I want you to remember that my door is always open to you, buddy – both figuratively and literally! Whatever time of the day or night, I'll always be there for you if you need me... or even if you just _want_ me.'

'Even if you're in the middle of making passionate love to Tara at the time?' Safin asked with a grin.

'Yes, even then,' said Fadil. 'Although I assure you that I have no immediate plans to manipulate myself into that position; it's important to let these things happen in their own time.'

'That's very good advice, bro,' said Safin. 'Should we get on and run through those plays now?'

'Just one more thing before we do,' said Fadil. 'Saf, you do... like Tara, don't you?'

'I don't really know her yet,' Safin shrugged.

'But from what you saw of her today,' Fadil pressed, 'you got a good first impression, right?'

'To be completely honest with you, bro, there was something about her that bothered me.'

'In what way?'

'I'm not really sure. There's something in her eyes that I don't like, I think. Yes, that's it.'

'You don't like her?'

'No, I _do_ like her,' said Safin. 'I just don't like this something in her eyes, that's all. I know what you're thinking, Fadil. You're thinking that I'm trying to find fault with Tara because I actually _am_ worried that she's going to take you away from me. Well, I'm not! There's honestly something about her that I don't think is as it should be. Her eyes seem at first to be bright and open and friendly, just like the rest of her. But behind all that, I really thought I saw something else; something... not quite right.'

Fadil fixed Safin with a searching look. Safin sighed.

'You don't believe me, do you?' he said.

'I _do_ believe you, Safin,' said Fadil. 'I know you wouldn't make up something like that, even if you _were_ jealous... which I know you're not. Maybe Tara has some tragic secret that she hasn't told me about yet; maybe she needs my help to work through it.'

'Yeah, maybe,' said Safin. 'Just... just promise me you'll tread carefully, Fadil, okay?'

'I promise you, my brother,' said Fadil. 'Okay, let's run through these plays – we should just have enough time before the evening meal.'

* * *

Early the next morning, Alex emerged from his private bathroom to find Yanit standing in his bedroom doorway with a large bundle of clothing in her arms.

'Hi, Alex,' she grinned at him. 'Do you think there's room to squeeze this stuff into your cupboard?'

Alex stared at Yanit for a few seconds, then his face split into a smile and he ran over to her. Yanit yelped in delight as Alex grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, bundle of clothes and all.

'This does mean you've decided to move in with me, right?' said Alex.

'Yes, it does,' said Yanit.

'You won't regret this, Yanit,' Alex beamed, finally setting her down on the floor.

'I'm quite certain that I won't,' Yanit assured him. 'Can you help me to move all my books and the rest of my clothes?'

'Of course!' said Alex. 'We'll do it right now, before breakfast!'

A few minutes later, Alex and Yanit waltzed out of Yanit's room, both laden with her belongings, and crashed straight into Ardeth in the corridor.

'Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?' said Ardeth.

'Not at all, Ardeth,' said Alex. 'We're clearing out this room so that Tara can have it.'

'I see,' said Ardeth, raising an eyebrow. 'As we're on this subject, don't you think tomorrow is a little too soon for her to be moving in?'

'No, Ardeth,' said Alex, 'it's exactly the right time.'

'You haven't forgotten that Zain and Hamza are coming here for a liaison meeting, I hope?'

'Of course not, Ardeth. But they're not due until about two in the afternoon, so we'll have plenty of time to settle Tara in first.'

'Mmm, yes,' said Ardeth. 'You know, Alex, I have all Tara's details written down now, but I haven't had time to check up on them yet.'

'Why do you want to check up on them?' said Alex. 'It's not like she can be _pretending_ to be a Medjai, or anything like that – how would her mother have known to get her that tattoo, if she wasn't of Medjai blood? I don't see any reason to doubt her story, Ardeth.'

'I didn't say I doubted her story, did I?' said Ardeth. 'But you know that parental liaison has always been very important to me, Alex; there is still the matter of her father to take into consideration. I am not completely happy about her coming here against his wishes; I should have liked to talk through the matter with him first.'

'It's none of her father's business!' said Alex. 'Tara's not a child, Ardeth – she's seventeen! And she's coming to live here tomorrow and that's all there is to it!'

'Yes,' said Ardeth, 'so it seems.'

'Tara really doesn't like her father, Ardeth,' said Yanit, 'and it sounds as if she _needs_ to get away from him – he treats her like a servant in her own home!'

'So she says,' said Ardeth.

'Aha!' Alex declared. 'You _are_ doubting her story. I knew it!'

'Fools rush in, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'This whole sequence of events has happened far too quickly for my liking... but I realise that my opinion on the matter is of no consequence, so there we are.'

'Don't be like that, Ardeth,' said Yanit. 'You could be right, of course – maybe Tara's father isn't exactly the ogre she's made him out to be. Maybe we could encourage her to invite him here for a meeting, after she's moved in... and maybe everyone can reach a state of mind where they are basically happy with the situation.'

'There is wisdom in your words, Yanit,' said Ardeth. 'I believe that such an arrangement should be actively sought in the near future.'

'We'll talk to Fadil about it and see if he wants to broach the subject with Tara,' said Alex. 'Now, do you mind if we carry on with what we were doing? These books are getting heavy.' 

'Don't let me stand in your way, Alex,' said Ardeth.

* * *

Safin was standing under the shower when James and Iqbal appeared on either side of him.

'Did you tell your brother what you think about his girlfriend?' James asked.

'Yes, I did,' said Safin.

'Did he take you seriously?' asked Iqbal.

'Yes, he did,' said Safin, 'but he seems to think that the most Tara's hiding is some kind of tragic secret, whereas I think... well, there might be something dangerous about her.'

'Did you tell Fadil that part?' said James.

'No,' said Safin. 'Perhaps I should have... but he promised me that he'd tread carefully with Tara, so maybe everything will be okay.'

'I certainly hope so, Saf,' said Iqbal.

'Are you sure there's nothing else we should be doing about the situation?' said James.

'I don't know,' said Safin. 'Maybe we could persuade Alex to read Tara's mind, then we'd know for sure what's going on beyond those oh-so-friendly eyes of hers. But I don't really want to go behind Fadil's back.'

'If you really think it's important, maybe you'll just have to do it anyway,' said Iqbal.

'Yeah, maybe,' Safin sighed. 'Thanks for your advice, guys; I'll mull it over for a while.'

James squeezed Safin's shoulder, then he moved his hand downwards and slapped Safin on the right buttock. Safin squealed, and smacked James in return. James yelled, then a slippery brawl ensued.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Alex emerged from his bathroom in a pair of Medjai issue pyjamas. Yanit smiled at him from the bed.

'You still look sexy,' she remarked.

'Hey,' Alex grinned, 'can I help it if I'm gorgeous?'

Yanit laughed. She kept her eyes fixed on Alex as he settled himself down on the couch and pulled his makeshift bedding over his body. Tut jumped up and snuggled against Alex's left leg.

'Is that couch _really_ comfortable?' said Yanit.

'Yes, it's fine,' said Alex.

'Are you sure you don't mind sleeping there all night?'

'Of course I don't mind, Yanit. I'd do anything for you.'

'I... I think you should come over here now, Alex,' said Yanit. 'I'd like us to just lie together and hold each other for a while.'

'Are you sure?' said Alex.

'Positive,' said Yanit.

Tut adjusted his position pointedly as Alex vacated the couch-bed. Yanit threw back the bedclothes and Alex slipped in beside her. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a quick kiss.

'This is nice, Alex,' Yanit remarked after a while. 'Just to be close to you like this... it makes me feel that all must be right with the world.'

'I feel the same way,' said Alex. 'You'll let me know when you want me to go back to the couch, won't you?'

'Yes,' said Yanit, 'I'll let you know.'

* * *

Early the next morning, Fadil and Ardeth came into Alex's room. They found Alex and Yanit asleep in bed together, lying in the spooning position. Alex's left arm was draped over Yanit's abdomen, where their fingers were intertwined. Their bodies were pressed as closely together as physically possible. From the positioning of the bedclothes, it was obvious that they were both either naked or practically naked.

'Oh my Lord...' Ardeth breathed.

'Alex!' Fadil exclaimed. 'Alex, you have to wake up! Tara's not here – she's really late!'

Slowly but surely, Alex and Yanit came back to wakefulness. Yanit frowned slightly, and pulled the bedclothes around her chest as best she could.

'Fadil...' Alex said sleepily. 'What time is it?'

'Almost two hours after dawn!' said Fadil. 'Tara said she'd be here _one_ hour after dawn, and it shouldn't even have taken her _that_ long with the horse! Maybe she's lost... or maybe she's decided she doesn't want to come after all!'

'She's not all that late, Fadil,' said Alex, stifling a yawn. 'Maybe she didn't manage to get out of the house as early as she planned, or maybe she's having a much-needed heart-to-heart with her father. Let's give her another hour before we send out a search party, huh?'

'Yes... yes, I suppose you're right, Alex,' said Fadil. 'I'm having a silly panic, aren't I?'

'It's understandable how nervous you are, Fadil,' said Yanit. 'If she's not here in an hour, I'll take Rupert up and see if I can spot her from the air. If she _has_ gotten lost in the desert, I'll soon find her.'

'Oh, thank you, Yanit,' Fadil beamed. 'I feel much better now.'

'I expect the two of you would like a few minutes in private to gather yourselves together?' said Ardeth.

'Yes,' said Alex, 'we certainly would!'

'Oh... yes, of course,' said Fadil. 'Sorry to have barged in on you like this, guys. We'll see you soon, okay?'

Fadil and Ardeth left the room, leaving the door ajar behind them.

'Well,' said Alex, 'talk about a rude awakening, huh?'

Yanit leaned her head over her left shoulder and pressed her lips to Alex's. They shared a deep and passionate kiss.

'That private island's sounding really good about now, isn't it?' said Yanit.

'Definitely!' said Alex. 'How about we go up in Rupert and just _pretend_ we're looking for Tara? We could be in paradise by lunchtime and spend the whole afternoon making passionate love on the beach!'

'The whole afternoon?' Yanit giggled. 'Wow, you're feeling pretty confident in your own prowess today, Alex.'

'Hey,' Alex grinned, 'I'm the Supreme Medjai, okay?'

'We don't need to get out of bed right away, do we?' said Yanit.

'No way!' said Alex. 'It would be premature to go searching for Tara before another hour's gone by, and Zain and Hamza definitely aren't coming until this afternoon, so there's absolutely no reason for us to get out of bed for at least twenty minutes.'

'Let's make it thirty,' said Yanit.

'Okay,' Alex laughed, 'I think I can manage that.'

Yanit smiled, then she manoeuvred herself onto her other side so that she was facing Alex, and wrapped her arms around him. He followed her example, and they started to kiss again.

'I wonder where Tara really _has_ got to,' said Yanit.

'Can I be brutally honest with you, Yanit?' said Alex. 'I really don't care where Tara is right now! All I care about is you.'

'Oh dear, perhaps we _should_ get out of bed,' Yanit sighed. 'If there _is_ something going on, we don't want to be caught napping.'

'Caught with our trousers down, you mean!' Alex grinned. 'No, Tara can wait. Fadil's worrying about nothing – I bet she'll turn up any minute now!'

'Maybe we should get ready to greet her, then,' said Yanit.

'No,' said Alex, 'not just yet. I'm the Supreme Medjai and I'm ordering you to stay in bed with me for another thirty minutes, okay?'

'Yes, Master,' Yanit giggled, then Alex kissed her violently.

'Wait a second,' said Alex, suddenly pulling away.

'What?' said Yanit, sounding a little frustrated.

'The door's still open.'

Alex extricated his right hand from the bedclothes and gestured at the chair which was sitting beside his desk. Following Alex's hand movements, the chair flew across the room and slammed into the door. The door was forced shut and the chair wedged itself under the handle.

'That's better,' said Alex. 'Now, where were we?'

'Right on the brink, I think,' said Yanit. 

'Then let's push on through to the next stage,' Alex grinned, and he launched himself at her.

* * *

Tara tied her borrowed horse to the end of the rope bridge and made her way to the nearby cave. She took a few steps inside and peered into the darkness.

'Father?' she said. 'Are you still here?'

'Of course, my child,' a voice answered her from the shadows. 'You have come to bring me good news, I trust?'

'Yes, Father,' said Tara. 'I am on my way to take my place at the Medjai Academy.'

'You are certain that no one suspects you?'

'Definitely not. As far as they're all concerned, I am simply Fadil's girlfriend and a trainee-in-waiting.'

Confident chuckling filled the cave as Tara's companion stepped out of the shadows and came up to her. It was Elder Garth.

'You have done very well, Tara,' said Elder Garth, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'This outcome is better than anything I dared to hope for. Now we can finally deal with that so-called Supreme Medjai! Biding my time has been exceedingly difficult, but now everything starts to come together! It will not be long before you find an opportunity to catch him napping, and then... then he is in for a rude awakening!'

'Yes, Father,' said Tara.

'When do they expect you to arrive?' asked Elder Garth.

'Pretty much right now, I think,' said Tara. 'In fact, I may be a little late.'

'Then you must hurry – we don't want anyone to become suspicious of you!' said Elder Garth. 'Be on your way now, quickly! And when you find the opportunity we have been waiting for, you know what to do!'

'Yes, Father,' said Tara, 'I know what to do.'

'You are a good girl, Tara,' said Elder Garth. 'Now go.'

Tara turned back to face the cave entrance, but she not did not start to walk towards it.

'He's not like you said he was,' she said, blinking rapidly against the bright sunlight.

'What's that? What did you say, girl?'

'I said he's not like you said he was. Alex, I mean. He's... he's nice.'

'Nice?!'

'Yes, nice... and good and honest and loyal and true, and all that other stuff that Medjai warriors are supposed to be.'

'That's only an act!' Elder Garth spat. 'Don't let him deceive you, Tara! Yes, Alex O'Connell is charismatic, charming and persuasive... all so that he can suck the gullible into his web of deceit!'

'He... he seems very open to the idea of girls being Medjai warriors,' said Tara. 'He says they're admitting a whole bunch of female recruits in the new year, and they already have some at their other two training centres.'

'That's what he _says_ , but it's all lies!' Elder Garth insisted. 'Look at the evidence, child. Did you actually see any female Medjai warriors at the Academy?'

'Well... no,' said Tara. 'Apart from Yanit, obviously.'

'Alex only tolerates Yanit's presence because she gives him sex on demand! The two of them are at it the whole time!'

'Really?'

'Yes, really! You will never be allowed to train as a Medjai warrior, Tara – not in _that_ place!'

'But... but Alex says I can start my training in the new year, with the other new recruits.'

'That proves it!' Elder Garth said triumphantly. 'Now he's telling you you'll be able to start your training in the new year; in the new year it will be in the summer, and in the summer it will be in the _next_ new year! He's stringing you along, Tara – don't believe his lies!'

'But... but...'

'As I explained to you and your mother when you first came to me all those years ago, by our ancient laws a woman cannot become a Medjai warrior,' said Elder Garth. 'Only _I_ have the power to give you what you want, Tara... and I will do so, once Alex O'Connell is dead!'

'But... but surely Alex has more power than you,' said Tara. 'Maybe we should -'

'Look at me, Tara!' Elder Garth suddenly roared, grabbing her by the shoulders and whirling her around. 'Alex cannot help you – only I can do that! You must trust in me...'

Tara's eyes glazed over as Elder Garth's mesmerising stare bore into them.

'Yes...' said Tara. 'I must trust in you, Father.'

'Alex O'Connell must die!'

'Alex O'Connell must die.'

'And we shall be the ones to bring him down!'

'We shall be the ones to bring him down, Father.'

'Good,' said Elder Garth, releasing Tara from his grip. 'Tara, I promised your mother on her deathbed that I would ensure your future as a Medjai warrior, and this is the only way you can become one. You don't want to let your mother down, do you?'

'Oh no, Father!' said Tara. 'Believe me, that's the last thing I'd ever want!'

'I'm profoundly glad to hear it,' said Elder Garth. 'So, what are you going to do now?'

'I... I am going to take my place at the Medjai Academy,' said Tara, 'and I am going to find an opportunity to catch Alex napping, and then... then I know what to do.'

Elder Garth's laughter filled the cave as Tara returned to her horse, untethered it, mounted it and directed the animal across the rope bridge. They galloped on towards the Medjai Academy.


End file.
